Across the counter
by Paperairplan-e
Summary: It was all about the beer and the cigarettes. It was all about Higurashi wiping those glasses religiously every night. But it was about him smoking his cigarette too. Those were the little moment they shared. That was when feelings surface in the air. SesshomaruxKagome fanfiction! First try! Please do give it a read. Lengthy drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**Across the counter**

Chapter 1: _Dim lights_

**A/N:** So this is my first fic for an anime ever. And I found this lying in my computer for almost a year now. Decided to make fairly lengthy drabbles of these two. I'm not talking about 100 word drabbles, a tad bit longer since 100 seems so short for me.

This is out of the anime context so no youkais here, sorry.

Please, review and follow if you like it!

_

Carrying beer mugs were one thing. Concentrating on not letting a single fall was another. The bustling sound of the pub was almost frightening, cheers exploded and laughter unraveled through the smoke-thick air. A sweet smile grew on her face: this was her natural environment, the one place where she felt liberated from the gruesome grasp of her stressful everyday life.

"Higurashi!" A man called from the table, waving his hand at her. The 26 year old Kagome stiffled a laugh at the sight of her regular costumer happily swaying to the music with his friends.

"Another roll!"

"Coming!" She sang cheerfully as she moved her way to the bar, dropping all empty mugs. Kagome brought her arm to her forehead and wiped it vividly, almost tugging at her skin due to the sweat giving birth to humid texture.

Her raven strands dangled from the high unruly bun on her head, making it look like a rather unappetizing donut. Her quick hands began wiping glasses and decapsulating rows of bottles to serve to the fervent crowd. Trays began to fill themselves with freshly opened beverages and as she pulled up the sleeves of her burgundy blouse the old Kaede caught her shoulder from behind.

"Kagome, take it slow. I'll have Miroku bring those out there." Her only eye smiling at the young waitress.

"You sure he won't mind?" Higurashi asked, tucking a humble mass of hair behind her ear. Kaede shook her head and nodded, reassuring her that it was time to take a small break. The old woman's heavy voice called out to her friend and colleague.

"Hey you lazy pretentious monk, get your ass here!"

A displeased groan was heard from the kitchen behind the bar and brought an apologetic smile poking her cheeks.

"Of course Granny." Miroku blurted out politely to his boss who returned his words with a powerful smack behind the head. Kagome watched him wince in slight pain and began instructing him which tables needed attention.

"Before I go, care to bare my child?" He said winking suggestively at her. She simply laughed and pushed him away with the tips of her fingers.

Bloused tucked in her high-waisted cropped shorts and face glistening in micro-sweat, Kagome wiped the freshly washed pints and glasses. Her fully lashed brown eyes shone sensually under the warm, dim lighting of the counter.

Gasps were heard and silly women laughing were amplified, but much to her disinterest it didn't ring a bell for her. Oblivious to everything except to the glass items she rubbed endlessly with the washcloth, icy pale white-blond met the corner of her eye.

For a moment, she looked at the man who sat a couple of seats away from her at the counter. A lit cigarette between his lips made his sleek image casual. She did her best not to pay attention for the familiarity was too disorienting. The raven haired girl eye him above her shoulder as his hair bundled up to a ponytail revealing his light smooth skin and his perfect tall nose. Pale lashes caressed his cheeks as his lids covered his orbs fittingly.

She paused from wiping and pulled her shorts up in a goofy manner.

"Hn." The man said aloofly.

Shivers ran down her spine, "Hn." was too much of a coincidence. Before she had time to turn around a sheer cloud of smoke met the back of her neck.

"Looks like you've been doing better than he has." The glacial wave of his voice was a crisp.

Brown eyes met pale grey ones, a confused expression met a condescending smirk.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome mumured as the smoke agressed her senses.

"Long time no see, Kagome." The warm light greeted his petrifying presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Across the counter**

Chapter 2: _Glisten and shine_

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl uncomfortably shift from one foot to another behind the counter. Her hair reflected the light, chocolate brown strands making a loud statement. Everything glistened so seductively, he couldn't take his captivated glare of off her. Sometimes in the past, he found himself staring at her and wondering why his dense half-brother had even brought an end to _them_.

Her skin was moist from the pulsing heat within the pub, her smooth forearms dripped from the water of the discarded washcloth, her eyes held the feverous light within them and her luscious lips screamed sexuality at him.

"Hn." He growled discretely. Obviously, he seemed to have been lacking attention lately from a certain Kagura.

The pale man watched her come towards him and take a seat right by his left, placing her clasped hands on the counter. The feisty Kagome sighed inwardly and spun her chair to face him properly.

"He isn't taking it well, isn't he?" After asking her question, she spun her chair again and exposed her side view to him. She flickered her eyes towards the dull yellow light that shone above them and pouted with an flat expression. Her dark brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Well if you considering muttering atrocities to every one of your friends, breaking whatever is in your way and arguing daily with your now beloved only to find yourself at my door step a worry, I think it's rather an enlightening experience for the mutt." He huffed another dose of smoky nicotine and released it towards the spotlight. Sesshomaru placed in on the ashtray in front of them and watched the burning rim of the cigarette disintegrate, half. a millimeter at a time.

"His choice." A pang of guilt slapped her face. "But I can see brotherly love has bloomed since the last time I've seen you both bickering like hens." The sarcasm was uncanny.

He watched her slender fingers catch the laying cigarette and place it between her glossy mouth-petals. He couldn't help notice how perfect her finger nails were, even they glimmered with life. Life glimmered within her.

The sound of her exhaling was symphonic compared to the pounding music around them.

"Of course. Always." Sesshomaru's hyprocitie was the only answer for Kagome's. He watched her leave the stick in her mouth, taking puffs as she listened to him speak.

He was given back the stick, which he only contemplated with undying curiosity. Higurashi's lip stains were perfect. She was perfect. And as much as his ego drove all the way up from his ass, he knew they would be perfect for each other.

"What can I say? Inuyasha's a fool after all. I've told him that since day one." The sadness and love on her face drew her very soul out of her being. Her sigh was shaky and deep, her shoulders slumped. He suddenly saw a small smile creep up on her face and he noticed nothing but radiance.

"He is a fool _indeed_." With those words, he left Kagome with her thoughts as his electric glare bore malice through its shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Across the counter **

Chapter 3: _Unmannered_

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer that I expected but I love small moments like these.

* * *

The night was young and the streets were lively. And yet, the pub was almost empty and dull. Most of the glasses were pristine, clean and up in the shelves; all the chairs were in place except for a few on which couples spoke and people smoked as if their lives depended on it. The one eyed owner left for the night asking both Kagome and Miroku to take it easy and she recalled how those pleasant words brought a wide blinding grin to the Monk's face. They both sat by the bar, each a beer in hand.

"So how come a monk like you ended up in a pub? Got kicked out if the shrine or something?" Kagome rubbed the rim of her pint with the tips of her manicured nails catching the young man's eyes.

"Well you know, things change and I guess I needed the money for it." He began gulping down his beer to the last drop and released a sigh of satisfaction. "Besides it's not every day I get to work with a_ hot_ girl, so might as well love my job." He snorted triumphantly.

The waitress gave the man a nudge with her boot's heel almost making him fall out of his seat. They laughed in unison and Higurashi couldn't remember the last time she's laughed so much that year. After all, _they_ had a rough road and as much as it hurt to admit _they_ didn't make it like she wanted to. She sighed and brought her fingers around the handle of her drink shaking her head in delightful hysteria. It was one of the reasons she's kept up with her job, the lecherous monk was there to make her feel whole.

Much to their surprise, the sugary ambiance died out rapidly when the door chimes whistled. Both bartenders turned around and saw a friend they haven't seen in a long time. Miroku placed a warm hand on her shoulder as she turned back to her drink planning to avoid all eye contact with _him_. The lump in her throat screamed bitterness and pain… And oddly, it didn't seem to want to go down. So, she closed her lids with fixing the malfunction as her goal.

"Hi Inuyasha. How's it going?" Miroku said warmly as he held his welcoming hand to the visitor.

"Like a million bucks." He spat back with his typical "Keh" at the end before taking in the brotherly gesture.

The raven haired woman felt his eyes on her, bearing a scorching hole on the back of her head. The monk's hand on her shoulder was a sign of reassurance and she wanted it to stay there until Inuyasha's departure. But her inward groan finally came the very moment her colleague decided to leave her side.

"Kagome, I'm in the kitchen if you need me." The playful monk said picking up his empty mug. She knew that they needed some time alone to clear out a few misunderstandings; and maybe, it was finally time to do so. The silence was relentless torture in the air, the tension was so untamed it made her entire being burn at the sensation.

"So, you can't even look at me huh?" His ragged voice whispered to her as he sat by her side, not giving her the slightest look. "Was it that painful?"

She couldn't believe her ears. He was asking the one question her had the answer to. Did he really need to hear it from her? Her answer didn't come out, her voice trembled with agnoy and her brown eyes stung with tears threatening to leave them. She took a glance at her hand and saw his ring on it. She hasn't let go of him. Why hasn't she?

"I need you, Kagome." The bartender felt his fingers entangle hers, squeezing them and the ring all together.

She finally had the courage to look at him. His eyes spoke of sincerity, they begged for trust and compassion but she knew those were things she couldn't give him once again. Not like how she used to.

"You can't have both of us." Her voice cracked at the emotion of rage boiling within the pit of her stomach. "And in the end you chose her." Kagome swallowed and released a shaky breath. "That's how much you loved her." _And that's how much he didn't love me. _Her tears fell drop by drop on his and her hand, the warmth he gave through the simplicity of his touch was so familiar and it was something that belonged to her before. But as seconds passed, it became so foreign and it triggered more rivers to flow from her delicate rim.

"Don't you understand?" He took her briskly by the sides of her shoulders, tightening his grip around them. "I need y-"

"You do need me." His questioning look had false hopes.  
"You need me when she isn't there, you need me when she won't comply, and you need me as_ her_ replacement. You need anything of her that you can see in me." His hands loosened the pain on her body. "I don't need that."

Before she could get away, his lips crashed with hers and the sensation of disgust crawled up her throat, the bile of her anxiety needed freedom. She struggled to get out of him grasp, Kagome didn't want any more of what he had to offer. Her tears wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, relief took its throne. His lips parted from her own and all she heard was his cry of pain. Peeling her lids open revealed the same platinum strands that had potentially warmed her heart a few nights before, the very same presence that shared his nicotine with her.

"I see the mutt is still quite unmannered, whether it's at home or in public." The sound of his monotonous voice made her heart drop to the very bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Across the counter**

Chapter 4:_Chemistry_

_Typed this on my iphone so don't kill me for mistakes. I tried my best eliminating most of them!_

* * *

Miroku dropped his occupations, dropped the plate he was cleaning and scrambled out of the kitchen to find a wincing Inuyasha, a triumphant Sesshomaru and a tear pouring Kagome. He had the greatest urge to palm his face for the typicality of things that have occurred. _Just like the good old times_, he whispered to himself.

He made his way over to counter to pull Sesshomaru off of his half-brother, but he was too late for the tall man had already done so. Inuyasha spat his usual "Keh" with burning pain onto his sore and throbbing arm. His attention was caught by the frozen Kagome, whose eyes were definitely stuck on the elder Taisho. Her mascara was runny and dry on her cheeks, her lips were inflamed and slightly bruise from what he had guessed had happened and her face read blank.

"Kagome." He called once. "Are you alright?" Her lack of answer began to worry him. "Kagome?" He called a second time.

The woman snapped out of her trance and shook her head vigorously, her hand making their way up to the sides of her head. The hysteria she propelled was something new to Miroku, he had always seen her as someone fairly collected.

"I..." She whispered under her breath. "I'm alright." She completed robotically. "I think." Adding a bit of her spunk made the monk relieved.

Miroku then turned to the siblings: the elder one sat down and had already tied his lengthy strands into it usual ponytail; the younger one stood rigid at the very spot the elder one had grabbed him, his fists balling violently.

Inuyasha pounded the bar's counter heavily while biting his lower lip. His anger was beyond those of the gods. And before they knew it he was gone, he had stormed out furiously banging the entrance door.

Miroku rubbed his head at the other clients as an apology for the commotion that had taken place. As for Higurashi, she finally moved from her spot and regained her usual one behind the counter, washcloth and pint in hand.

"What can I get you Sesshomaru?" Her raspy voice crackled barely making eye contact with her now client.

"Hn." He said. "The usual."

"Sangria Margarita it is."

The Monk was entertained by their interactions. He knew they barely spoke and little did they know of each other. But he couldn't help but see the dashing chemistry between them.

Miroku sat a few seats away from Sesshomaru as he was oddly intimidated. Kagome leaned forward to hand out his choice of beverage only to hear the icy tone say "Don't move."

The seated bartender eyed his colleague who froze instantly. Taisho brought his hand close to her face and placed his thumb gently on her cheek to discard of a clump of black mascara that had traveled with her tears.

Kagome's lips parted, words refusing to leave them.

"Better." The platinum haired man whispered.

The Monk saw well, there was chemistry indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Across the counter**

Chapter 5: _Steak_

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I promise that in the next chapter to come, it will be more entertaining.

Review and fave! They keep my all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

After a few silent drinks with the greater of the Taisho siblings, Kaede had returned and decided it was time for the youngsters to leave and rest. Sesshomaru merely looked at the elder before him and put out his cigarette watching its smoked climb towards the bulb. The silly monk had left earlier giving out a date as his only reason and this of course amused Kagome. As the pale man got up from his stool and untied his fine hair, Higurashi popped out of the kitchen her messenger bag and keys in hand.

He found it awfully strange how naïve she appeared to be, how fragile and helpless. She was but the image of a child thriving to make a difference in their dull world. His pale eyes lingered on her and wondered how she kept such a radiant smile upon the sadness within her eyes. Some days her mask would be flawless and others, just as it was moments ago, they would flagrantly falter and regain its stable state. It almost bothered him not to be able to read exactly what was racing through her mind. It even came to his insatiate mind that he came to think of her often these days.

_Hn. This shall teach me to refrain from drinking regularly. _He told himself almost bitter.

She moved quickly ahead of him towards the exit before abruptly stopping on her heels and spinning around childishly. Her keys chimed against her small hands and her messy chignon was vulgarly tucked under her olive parka's hood. Sesshomaru looked at her vibrant eyes without feigning.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" She offered kindly with an ounce on inexplicable enthusiasm. "That is if you haven't eaten yet." The glimmer in her teal glare began to falter as she waited for his reply.

He did not know what to make of her offer neither her cluster of enthusiasm. Sesshomaru found himself frozen before such subtlety.  
"I would have to decline." The long haired man replied putting a hand inside the front pocket of his jeans.

The light that was once in her joyful expression faded the very second he had rejected her proposal of delightful dinner. For the very first time in his adult life had he felt the sensation of having his stomach drop at the very bottom of his body, bringing an unpleasing sensation from within. Oddly, he could not imagine himself revoking his decision. But the odd sensation nagged at his persona and begged for a change of mind.

"Oh." She whispered to the alcohol filled air. He caught a glimpse of a ghostly smile on her melancholic face. Kagome Higurashi was indeed a fair maiden and he began to understand why his drinking had become quite the nuisance for some time already.  
"Well…" The teaser tonality of her voice gave birth to a lump within his sleek throat. "Would it help if it were to be steak?" He then saw the brightest of lights bonded with the warmest of hearts shine before him through an innocent smile.

Taisho cocked a fine brow and smirked at her ingenious ways. Walking pass the slender woman he gave her his final answer with the slightest of amusement to his usually bland voice.

"The bill shall be of your obligation, Higurashi."

Joyful footsteps followed him into the cool evening breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Across the counter**

Chapter 5: _A penny for your thoughts?_

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter.

Before I jump into the story, I would like to apologize for the fact that it does occasionally happen that I express certain things in a very peculiar way. Despite English being my first language, my French seems to be getting in the way due to schooling. Having attended a French school for the majority of my life, it is only normal that it has tainted my English one way or another. I do try my best to keep up with my English as much as I could, but I do notice that my vocabulary ranged it so much vaster than in English.

Bear with me, please and thank you!

* * *

As expected, no matter where the greater Taisho would be his elegance would manifest. She assumed that it was one of those personality traits that would forever remain with him no matter the given time or situation. She sometimes even mused that he was born in the most prestigious manner, one with which his mother's eyes shone with the most extraordinary pride as she observed her newly born child.

_Yup. Even at a steak house, he keeps such a pristine image. This would teach you to invite Sesshomaru. You make yourself feel like a slug beside him. _Kagome told herself as she watched him precisely slice his meat. Even in the past, he was the one man she could never peel her eyes of off and this bothered her to no ends. They barely exchanged words even if he was her ex-boyfriend's elder sibling and when they would it were mostly banalities either about work or the merest of greetings. But she would always lay her eyes on him. Was it because she came to finally admit that his beauty rivaled with no other? Or was there something else?

"Is this Sesshomaru's face that divine to the point you would devour it with your eyes?" His silky voice made her freeze with her fork still in the air. _This Sesshomaru._ She repeated in her mind, amused.

"Don't fatten up your ego, Taisho." Higurashi retorted while inelegantly gobbling up a chuck of steak. "Besides big guy, I'm paying for your meal. Spare me the teasing, will you?" Her mouth was half full and she only came to notice the way he shook his head out of defeat. She continued to watch him intently and the thought had suddenly breached her mind. Why had her given her some of his time? He never had in the past, so why would he now? The wave of disappointment hit her with a merciless impact. _Was it pity? _Kagome began to gobble a fairly large piece almost angrily. As she munched her worries away, a very proud figure approached them. Dark painted fingers nails caressed the wood of the table.

"Sesshomaru, I never thought I'd see you here." The woman's voice was coated in glamour Kagome could never level with. The bartender watched the brief interaction; a ghostly kiss was exchanged between both individuals before her. A lump had once again formed in her throat, she felt like an intruder.  
"My, my… Are we dating young girls behind my back now?" Her words were acid to Kagome's ears.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru warned.

A small sarcastic laugh left Kagura red lips. Surprisingly the woman held her elegant hand out to Kagoma, almost demanding for her to take hold of it and shake it proudly. As if she was an ethereal being who needed respect.

"I'm terribly rude, forgive me." And yet, his girlfriend's words carried no sincerity with them. "My name is Honda. Honda Kagura."

Being the clumsy nature, Kagome began to realize how filthy she must have seemed to the vixen's eyes. She picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth rapidly before reaching out a firm hand to the one offered. It almost seemed military-esque of a gesture and she mentally smacked herself for it.

"Higurashi Kagome." She said in more a shreak than an introduction. She saw the piling amusement in the elder Taisho's usually angry eyes. The urge of sticking her tongue out was outraging.

Kagura's hand quickly retreated and both of her arms crossed below her chest over the lovely purple dress she wore. It fitted her like a satin glove.

"I see." The temptress walked closer to her lover's seat. "If I recall, you're Inuyasha's girlfried. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"I was." The chocolate eyed girl muttered uncomfortably. She insisted heavily.

"Kagura." He warned softly a second time. The standing lady nodded at the pale haired man.

"I apologize for prying." Her voice void of any emotion.  
"As much as I'd like to stay, I have a contract to sign over a slab of steak. I'll be seeing you later then Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Was all he said.

_Later? Huh?_ Kagome had racing questions in her head and when she had finally understood why the woman had said those words, a wave of heat ravaged her face. _Oh. Oooooh. Man, why'd did I even have to think of THAT. _

The couple parted leaving a smirking Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome was aware of how red her face must have become.

"A penny for your thoughts Higurashi?" His icy voice tickled her ear.

"Haha, no way."


End file.
